youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
B.G.
Christopher Dorsey (born September 3, 1980), better known by his stage name B.G. (short for "Baby Gangsta" or "B. Gizzle"'), is an American rapper and actor, from New Orleans, Louisiana. He began his music career signed to Cash Money Records in 1993 with Lil Wayne as half of the duo The B.G.'z . Both, along with rappers Juvenile and Turk collectively formed the group, the Hot Boys in 1997. In 2010, B.G. resigned from Cash Money Records, and created his own label, Chopper City Records. In 2006 he signed with G-Unit South (now Cashville Records), then was released from the label due to the feud between Young Buck and 50 Cent. Early Life Christopher Dorsey was born on September 3, 1980, in New Orleans, Louisiana. He grew up in the Uptown section. Music Career Dorsey's stage name B.G. or B. Gizzle is short for "Baby Gangsta".2 In 1995 he released a collaboration album with Lil Wayne titled True Story, released by Cash Money Records in 1995. 1996-1997: Chopper City, It's All on U Vol. 1 & Vol. 2' Following were Chopper City in 1996, It's All on U Vol.1 and It's All on U, Vol. 2 in 1997. B.G. was also part of the group Hot Boys with other local rappers Lil Wayne, Juvenile, Turk, and Baby's nephew Derrick a.k.a. Bulletproof. Soon after Derrick, the fifth member of the Hot Boys, left the group to pursue a solo career. The group's debut album, Get It How U Live!, was released in 1997. 1999: Chopper City in the Ghetto Cash Money Records signed a deal with the major Universal Records label afterwards, and B.G.'s major-label debut Chopper City in the Ghetto came out in 1999. The album spawned the hit "Bling Bling", which, along with Juvenile's "Back That Azz Up", made Cash Money a nation wide success. The album further popularized the hip-hop slang term "bling bling" which described shiny, expensive jewelry, automobiles, or other forms of opulence, which were featured heavily in Cash Money videos and on Cash Money album covers, as well as in B.G.'s life. He began wearing multiple Rolex watches and large necklaces while flashing his solid gold teeth in celebration of his success and wealth. The Oxford English Dictionary added "bling bling" in 2003. The Hot Boys' second album, Guerrilla Warfare, debuted within the top five spots of the Billboard 200 chart in 1999 2000-02: Checkmate & Livin' Legend Checkmate, released in 2000, was B.G.'s last album with Cash Money Records. Immediately after leaving Cash Money Records, B.G. created his own record label entitled, Chopper City Records, which had a deal with Koch Records & released sixth studio album Livin' Legend. 2004: Life After Cash Money In 2004 Life After Cash Money On Life after Cash Money, B.G. shows easy vocals gliding over magnificent Dirty South beats. He is no longer affiliated with the record company with which he was practically synonymous in the 1990s (this is his second record for Koch Records). 2005-06: The Heart of tha Streetz, Vol. 1 & Vol. 2 In 2005 B.G. released his eighth album The Heart of tha Streetz, Vol. 1 the album included the hit single Where Da At. In 2006 B.G. released his ninth album The Heart of tha Streetz, Vol. 2 (I Am What I Am). The first single from the album, Move Around, featured former Cash Money Records artist/producer Mannie Fresh. The album debuted at #6 on the Billboard 200 with over 62,000 copies sold in the first week released, making it B.G.'s highest debut on the chart. edit 2007-08: Hot Boyz Reunion & Chopper City Boyz B.G. signed to Atlantic Records in 2007. In 2007, the Hot Boys agreed to a reunion. With his new founded group the Chopper City Boyz he recorded the albums We Got This in 2007 & Life in the Concrete Jungle in 2008. 2008-09: Too Hood 2 Be Hollywood He released his tenth studio album, Too Hood 2 Be Hollywood, in 2009 after many delays. His first single from the album was "My Hood" that featured himself doing a collaboration with long time friend Mannie Fresh it also featured his artist Gar. "My Hood" made it to the U.S. R&B Charts at 70. Too Hood 2 Be Hollywood also featured "Back To The Money" the song had a video but was not released as a single it featured B.G.s other artist Magnolia Chop. There was also was a popular remix to the song that featured Birdman & Lil Wayne. The song showed that B.G. had mended his differences with Birdman. edit 2010-present In June 2010, B.G. released a collaborative mixtape with Baton Rouge rapper Lil Boosie entitled "225504", which is the combined area codes of their respected hometowns. A month after, B.G. released a solo mixtape entitled "Money Side, Murda Side" where he introduces his newfound group, Chopper City Gorilla Gang (or simply CCGG). On October 5, 2010, B.G. released his street album entitled HollyHood. In an interview taped early 2011, B.G. told of plans to release a sequel of his 2010 mixtape called "Money Side, Murda Side II" and CCGG's debut mixtape, "Gorilla Season", soon after. In March 2011, B.G. was indicted on a gun charge stemming from his November 2009 arrest. He currently is in jail without bond and is facing up to 40 years in prison if convicted. Controversy Cash Money Records When B.G. left Cash money he claims to have left the label over a financial dispute with owners Birdman and Ronald "Slim" Williams. On an interview with Big Tigger on his show on BET entitled, Rap City in the Basement, B.G. stated that Birdman tried to "brainwash" him into relieving him of some of his money. This upset B.G. and caused him to depart from Cash Money Records. But in 2007 B.G. resolved his differences with Birdman and remains close friends with Lil Wayne. Legal issues On November 3, 2009, B.G. was arrested in New Orleans after police pulled over his Chevrolet Tahoe for a routine traffic stop. It is rumored that he was leaving the home of his girlfriend in Uptown New Orleans when he was stopped by the police in New Orleans. During a search of the vehicle police found three guns, two of which were reported stolen. Police also found loaded magazines and two extended clips. B.G. was booked into the Orleans Parish Prison on an illegal carrying of weapons charge. B.G. appeared in court on November 5 and his incarceration and bond information are unknown to the press at the time. On February 11, 2010, he appeared in court and entered a not guilty plea. Discography Studio albums * 1999: Chopper City in the Ghetto * 2000: Checkmate * 2003: Livin' Legend * 2004: Life After Cash Money * 2005: The Heart of tha Streetz, Vol. 1 * 2006: The Heart of tha Streetz, Vol. 2 (I Am What I Am) * 2009: Too Hood 2 Be Hollywood * 2012: It's All on U, Vol. 3 Independent albums * 1996: Chopper City * 1997: It's All on U, Vol. 1 * 1997: It's All on U, Vol. 2 * 2010: HollyHood Collaboration albums * 1995: True Story (with The B.G.'z) * 1997: Get It How U Live! (with Hot Boys) * 1999: Guerrilla Warfare (with Hot Boys) * 2003: Let 'Em Burn (with Hot Boys) * 2007: We Got This (with Chopper City Boyz) * 2008: Life in the Concrete Jungle (with Chopper City Boyz)